<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>seven minutes in heaven by angelsaves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193400">seven minutes in heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves'>angelsaves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Succession (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD Roman Roy, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Podfic Welcome, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Unsafe Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lockdown at Waystar, and Roman has been dosed with some sort of contagious sex pollen. Shiv catches it. HIjinks ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman "Romulus" Roy/Siobhan "Shiv" Roy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>seven minutes in heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is skazka's fault, really, if you think about it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Roman," Shiv says, tapping her phone on the table. "<em>Roman.</em>"</p>
<p>"Shiv, Shiv," he mimics. "Shiv Shiv Shiv. Shivvy-Shiv-Shiv."</p>
<p>"What is <em>wrong</em> with you?" she demands. "You're, like, ten times as annoying as usual." He's pacing around the small conference room they've been locked in for the duration, so forcefully that he's literally bouncing off the walls. "Do you want a fucking Valium or something?"</p>
<p>"I already stole one out of your purse. No, wait — two."</p>
<p>"Jesus," Shiv says. Two of those pills and she'd be lying on the floor, smiling up at the ceiling and feeling at one with the universe. "And you're still like this? Maybe that shrink had a point."</p>
<p>"Bite your tongue, bite your <em>fucking</em> tongue," Roman says, still pacing. "No son of mine has some pussy <em>disorder,</em>" he adds, in an accent that owes more to Sean Connery than Logan Roy, but Shiv gets the point.</p>
<p>"Of course not." She leans back in her chair and watches him. "Seriously, is my Valium the only thing you took today?"</p>
<p>"Uh, <em>yeah.</em>" Pace, pace. "I mean, I had, like, <em>lunch</em>. I went to, you know, that fucking — pop-up joint."</p>
<p>"Uh-huh." Shiv narrows her eyes at him. "Did they drug you?"</p>
<p>"Oh, fuck off, how should I know?" Pace, pace. "Maybe. The dessert was some... fucking experimental shit, tasted like gin."</p>
<p>Abruptly, Shiv notices that Roman is hard. She tries to stop noticing, because what the fuck? — but there it is: his dick, stiff in his slacks. It's close to her eye level, like this.</p>
<p>"Stop staring at my fucking dick," Roman says mildly, with that knack he has for being perceptive exactly when she wishes he'd be oblivious. "You fucking perv."</p>
<p>"I'm not the one with a raging boner in front of my sister," Shiv says, not denying it.</p>
<p>"Bet you're frothing at the gash, though," Roman says, and on his next trip past her, he reaches between her legs and casually fondles her cunt. "Yep, I knew it."</p>
<p>"Jesus, Roman!"</p>
<p>He licks his fingers off showily. "Mmm, pussy."</p>
<p>"You're disgusting," Shiv says, pressing her thighs together.</p>
<p>"I know you are, but what am I?" he sing-songs. Then he takes a step closer. "Tell me to stop."</p>
<p>"What? Roman —" Shiv cuts herself off. He's got a look in his eyes that she's never seen before, hot and predatory.</p>
<p>"Tell me to fucking stop," he repeats.</p>
<p>She doesn't. Her brother straddles her lap, yanking her head back by the hair so he can stare into her yees, and closes the last distance between them, kissing her wet and filthy. Shiv makes a strangled sound against his mouth.</p>
<p>"Tell — me — to — <em>stop.</em>" He punctuates his new mantra with stinging bites to her lower lip, grinding his hips greedily against hers.</p>
<p>"I fucking heard you the first time," Shiv snaps, and rakes her fingernails down his spine, kissing him back. Whatever got into him, it's gotten into her, now, too: a simmering lake of energy under her skin, wetness soaking through her underwear, a horrible hot sense of need.</p>
<p>"Now we're talking, <em>sis.</em>" Roman bares his teeth in a grin and braces one hand on Shiv's shoulder, using the other to take his cock out and jack it a few times. "You know what to do with it, right? I know it's a lot bigger than Tom's —"</p>
<p>Shiv pinches the skin of his ball sac, and he yelps. "Shut up," she says, squirming to get her skirt rucked up and her panties shoved down. "Just — fucking —" He's not moving fast enough for her. "Get up, I'm going to ride you."</p>
<p>"You bossy bitch," Roman marvels, not sounding like he minds at all; he climbs off of her, letting her get out of the chair with a little bow that would almost be gentlemanly if he didn't have one hand tight around the base of his cock.</p>
<p>"Sit down," Shiv says, and he does, letting her kick off her panties and settle herself on top of him. Her hand bumps into his when she takes his cock in a firm grip and slides down on it. He's not wrong about being bigger than Tom, but she'll be damned if she'll admit it.</p>
<p>"More than you've had in a while?" Roman smirks at her, and she moans, the sound squeezed out of her unwillingly as she shifts to accommodate him. "I know, it can be a l—mmph!"</p>
<p>Kissing Roman does shut him up, it turns out; pity she'll never be able to use that trick again, once they're back in their right minds. If they ever get there. </p>
<p>He wraps his hands around her hips and fucks up into her, still kissing her like he'd drown otherwise. Fuck. He's good at this. Why did he have to be good at this?</p>
<p>Shiv breaks the kiss and bites down on the side of his neck, punishingly hard, rolling her hips so that her clit gets the friction she needs. Roman cries out, muffling it in the fall of her hair. "Are you going to come?" she asks sharply.</p>
<p>"I don't know, are you?" Roman squeezes her ass and thrusts up, his eyes heavy-lidded.</p>
<p>"Fuck off —"</p>
<p>"No, no, I'm pretty sure it's fuck <em>on.</em>" He waggles his eyebrows.</p>
<p>Shiv can't help laughing at that, and Roman's answering smile is so shockingly sweet that it knocks the breath out of her. Orgasm hits like missing the last step on a dark staircase, and she buries her face in her brother's shoulder and comes, and comes, and comes.</p>
<p>"Oh, fuck," Roman says, voice raw, and she closes her eyes as he comes inside of her, clenching to wring the climax out of him, because if Siobhan Roy is going to do something incredibly stupid, she's at least going to do it well.</p>
<p>"How long..." Shiv pauses to catch her breath, tucking a sweaty lock of hair behind her ear. "How long do you think we have? Before the lockdown ends?"</p>
<p>"Oh, at least a minute or two," Roman says lazily, letting his head loll against the back of the chair.</p>
<p>"Jesus Christ!" Shiv leaps up off of him, grabbing for her underwear and hopping on one foot to put it on. "What the fuck, Roman?"</p>
<p>"I was kidding!" He tucks his dick desultorily back into his pants. "I think we've got at least —"</p>
<p>"Knock knock!" calls a voice that makes Shiv's stomach twist. "Olly olly otzen free!"</p>
<p>Quick like a snake, Roman grabs an orange from the bowl on the table and tears off a strip of peel, the bright smell of citrus at least a distraction from the reek of sex. "Oh, Tom!" he calls back, winking at Shiv. "Come on in!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>